


The Dreams Before the Nightmare

by dreamerofstars



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: About to Die, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reminiscing, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerofstars/pseuds/dreamerofstars
Summary: These are collections of moments(one-shots) of Starmora that happened between GOTG 2 and Infinity War, wherein Peter and Gamora are developing their 'unspoken-but-now-spoken thing'.I can't promise it's fluff packed but I made this as a fix-it fic for my(or if it works out well, for all of ya'll) broken Starmora hearts that Marvel left after Endgame.





	The Dreams Before the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Dip in all of your broken, shattered, helpless or whatever-happened-to-ya'll-Starmora-hearts-after-Endgame into my work. I'll admit, my talent's a bit squeaky 'coz this is my first time, but I do hope some will appreciate. I keep finding fix-its but can't find one, so I decided to make one myself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, neither the comics. I just try to fix broken otp hearts.

The door opened automatically and she slipped inside while holding a tray of damp towel and a container of warm water. She hesitated in her steps for a moment when she caught sight of a wounded man laying in the bed.

She slowly settled the tray on his bedside desk and sat beside him. Her eyes sadly gazed on the wounded man as he slept peacefully, and she gently reached forward and shoved a stray of hair away from his face.

She stared at him for a moment and shook her head as she sighed. She grabbed the towel after damping it slightly in the warm water, then she reached for his arm and started wiping it softly.

He groaned quietly as eyes tiredly opened and focused into a blurry sight. The first thing he noticed about everything around him was his aching body and that slight headache, then something damp dabbing into his arm gently that it made him turn towards its direction, though moving was a bad idea, if his muscles could make a cracking sound like knuckles, it would sound like that right now. He saw a blurry figure and blinked—or probably winced. "Gamora?"

Gamora stopped her motion and turned to him. "Peter?"

He slowly tried to raise his body using his arms, attempting to sit, then his muscles ached more, making him stop for a moment. "Urgh." He groaned.

Gamora quickly reached for him. "Peter, you should just lay down on your bed." She tried to guide him down but he resisted.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Peter sat tiredly and turned to the open view of the space beside his bed as the ship slowly moved. He caressed his forehead. "How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep for a day." Gamora answered and she damped the towel in the water and clutched it before taking it again.

"Oh." Then the events of the day before he passed out came to him suddenly and he turned his alarmed eyes on her. "Wait—is everyone alright? Did we got the job done?" His eyes widened as he remembered the reason he was this hurt. He reached for her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Peter, it's done, and everyone is fine." Gamora reassured and she pulled her hand away to reached for his arm, she dabbed the towel slowly into his skin. "The only one wounded badly was you." She muttered, a pang of guilt prowling at her, knowing it was her fault why he is in this situation.

Peter stared at his arm as it was cleaned by Gamora. His lips pressed. "If I hadn't pushed you away, you would be the one hurt." He muttered back, and Gamora turned to him. "So, I guess it's all pretty much worth it." He turned to her and stared back with a soft smirk.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Gamora sighed, annoyed at his stubborn antics. "That wasn't worth it." She turned to the tray and draped the towel in the container. "That was stupid of you to do that. Now you have to suffer because of me." She tried to remove her guilt in her tone as she scoffed.

Peter grunted. "Like I've said, all worth it." His smirk turned into a soft smile. "And besides..." He reached for her face and caressed her cheek with his free hand, making Gamora turn to him. "I'd rather get hurt than letting you get hurt like this." He cooed sincerely.

She stared at him blankly as she planned to scoff again, but ended up having softness in her expression. Gamora didn't look straight into his eyes but she reached for his hand and pulled it away from her face, holding it in her lap. "Thank you," Her eyes turned to him as she caressed his hand. "Thank you for saving me Peter, again."

Peter looked at her softly. His free hand reached for her face, cupping it. "Anything for the woman who saved my ass a couple of times too." He smirked. "Besides, no matter how many times I get this hurt, I'll always have this nurse to take care of me." He planned to wink, but that might end up as a wince, so he just smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're an idiot."

Peter shrugged innocently. "Yeah, well, I'm your idiot." He grinned.

Gamora stared with amusement crossing her face. "I don't think I have any choice so you're may be right about that." She shook her head playfully as she grinned.

Peter grinned wider. "I'm a lucky guy." Gamora snorted, and she stared at him thoughtfully.

She ran out of words as she think of a way to express her special adoration of the wounded man in front of her, who would save her anywhere on the galaxies, the man who gave her another chance of a family when she lost her own, this man who always makes her smile, this man whom she realized right now, that she loves more than anything. "I love you." She mumbled.

He didn't actually know if he could blush since he haven't saw himself do that, but if he actually could, he would be right now, possibly with that warmth behind his face. _God, when did she learned how to express things like this so suddenly_. "Uh, I don't think you have any choice," He said teasingly to hide his blushing from the inside and outside but then he saw her expression. "So, I love you too then." He returned the smile.

He shoved a couple of hair on the side of her face and she cupped her cheeks, he moved towards her closer despite his aching muscles and planted a kiss in her forehead before parting an inch away from her face. He stared into her eyes, his forehead against hers.

"You should go rest now, so your wounds would heal faster." Gamora muttered.

Peter slowly moved away from her face just to show her his puzzled expression, which he pulled out just to tease her. "Y'know, rest doesn't exactly heal anyone faster, it just makes the day go fast so we'd think we healed fast." He stated as a matter of fact.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "And where exactly did you learn that?

Peter shrugged. "Experience." He smirked as her face crossed with amusement. "But, y'know what? Experts does says that cuddling heals wounds faster than resting, sooo..." He grinned playfully.

"And how does these experts have proven that—that method could actually work?" Gamora raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, they haven't actually proven it yet so I'm gonna prove it myself." He grinned playfully as Gamora shook her head and snorted. Peter took the chance to reached her and wrapped her into a hug before yanking her towards the bed. He groaned in the action but he tried to stifle it in a chuckle, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You shouldn't have done that and I would've just lay beside you if that's what you want." Gamora scoffed. _Yeah, she noticed._

Peter hugged her more tightly that it made him grunt in the movement. He saw her expression. "Worth it." He smirked through his aching muscles.

Gamora rolled her eyes and tried as gently as possible to shove his arms away from her. Peter's eyes turned to her, confused. Then, she wrapped her own arms in his torso with the right tightness. "Just rest Star Lord." She mumbled against his chest.

Peter grinned like an idiot and he could probably tell that he is real blushing right now as he felt something warm up on the inside. He settled his arms back into her gently this time and buried his face to her hair. "Oohh—kaaay." He replied playfully.

"But," She said with a push. "don't you dare drool in my hair like the last time, Peter, or else this will be the last time—"

"Hey I told you, I don't drool when I sleep, your scalp was only sweating." He teased and Gamora looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Okay, alright, I won't—but I can't promise that." He admitted. "Besides, I'll be too comfy in my sleep tonight, I won't be able to notice anything." He smirked.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "This makes me change my mind and sleep in my room instead—"

"Okay—okay...fine, I'll try." Peter sighed in defeat. "As if you could even resist me." He mumbled as quietly as possible.

After moments of her deadpanned expression, Gamora snorted. "You're right, I couldn't." She hugged him more tightly on purpose and Peter grunted in surprise—and pain.

"Yeah, worth it." He smirked through her hair as they closed their eyes and cuddled through the night.

Peter actually became more comfortable than expected, because all through the night, he didn't groaned nor grunted and when Gamora woke up, his snoring were much more louder than usual, and unfortunately, her hair was all covered in a lot of drool.

Eventually, he was actually right about that cuddling method though, because some days after that, he was back in kicking badass aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW. These are either my imagination's work or the stuff I see on Tumblr, so if ya see somethin' familiar here, sorry if I forgot some credits, but credits to the owner if I did forgot.


End file.
